herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chizuru Kagura
|enemies = |type of hero = Honorable Fighter}} Chizuru Kagura is one of the King of Fighters characters, who hosted The King of Fighters '96 as a sub-boss and becomes one of the 3 Sacred Treasures along with Kyo and Iori in Orochi saga. Biography Chizuru is a young woman among the two heiresses of the Yata clan, and the other is her twin sister Maki Kagura. As the heiress of Yata, she grew up as a priestess and was given responsibility for keeping Orochi's complete diligent seal. One night, Gonitz visited their home with the intention of destroying the seals. Maki faced him, but because of the power of their tribes, they could not fight Orochi without the help of two other clan, and Goenitz was too powerful one of the Heavenly Kings, she lost and suffered fatal injuries. Goenitz destroyed the seals and leaves and satisfied a small but released Orochi. Before her death, Maki passed the responsibility of the seal to Chizuru, asking her to join the three clans again to defeat Orochi. Ten years later, Chizuru became a very successful and prestigious business woman under the family named Kagura. Since the beginning with Geese Howard, she has secretly tracked The King of Fighters tournaments and held a tournament in 1996, hoping to let the other two heirs Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami help her replace the broken seal. Although both Kyo and Iori were protesting, the three of them successfully completed their mission at the climax of The King of Fighters 97. She hosted another King of Fighters tournament in 2003 with similar intent to previous attempts. However, during the tournament, it was revealed that Chizuru was under the control of the mysterious puppet operator Botan, a member from the past. Ironically, she eventually used the power of the Yata Mirror to take advantage of her power to fight against the fantasy of her sister Maki as a deputy boss in the game. Eventually, she got rid of Botan's control and tried to restore Orochi's seal, but Ash Crimson stole her power before she could. She survived the attack, but could no longer participate in the battle, demanding that Kyo's self-proclaimed disciple Shingo Yabuki fill her position in the "King of Warriors". She talks to Benimaru Nikaido and keeps in touch with current events and Ash's actions. When Ash disappeared in the King of Fighters XIII, her power came back. Before the start of the King of Fighters XIV tournament, Chizuru felt an evil threat that distorted the real structure and worried that Orochi's soul might be included in Verse. After Verse was defeated, Iori contacted her to come to Hungary to go to the Orochi reform. Chizuru called Kyo and they re-closed the weakened Orochi. Personality Having to watch her own sister murdered in front of her, Chizuru took that trauma and focused on sealing Orochi, becoming very serious. After Orochi was sealed, however, she started to lighten up thanks to Mai, King, and King's brother, Jan. Relationships Allies/Friends *Kyo Kusanagi (family friend) *Benimaru Nikaido *Goro Daimon *Yuki *Iori Yagami *Mai Shiranui *Ash Crimson *K' *King *Athena Asamiya *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *T. Hawk *Dan Hibiki *Morrigan Enemies *Goenitz *Mature *Vice *Yashiro Nanakase *Shermie *Chris *Orochi *Mukai *Balrog *Vega *Sagat *M. Bison *Geese Howard *Rugal Bernstein Gallery Images chizuru-pose.jpg|The King of Fighters '96 chizuru-97-art.jpg|The King of Fighters '97 Chizuru-i9.jpg|The King of Fighters '99 Chizuru Kagura.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 Shinkiro-TheKingofFighters-2.jpg|Chizuru, Mai Shiranui, King and Athena Asamiya at the beach by Shinkiro 20170502_155232.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Team Yagami Ending KOF-Kyo217.jpg|The King of Fighters: Kyo Trivia *Chizuru resembles Jun Kazama from Tekken, they both have white headband and black hair. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Fighters Category:Anti Hero Category:Amazons Category:Tragic Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Loyal Category:Martial Artists Category:Optimists Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Good Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Grey Zone Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Charismatic Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Creator Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Harmonizers Category:Egalitarian Category:Strong-Willed Category:Master Orator Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Twin/Clone Category:Warriors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaste Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Lethal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Big Good Category:Healers Category:Envious Category:Misguided